Synchronicity I
by Candiieheart
Summary: The story takes place in the medieval period. The story tells of two babies who were separated shortly after one was born. The reason was that Sakura was chosen to be the next medical vocalist, and her destiny is to sing for eternity to heal an ancient generation demon from a severe illness. After Sasuke was old enough, he sets out searching for her, to free her from her awful fate
1. Chapter 1

**SYNCHRONICITY I**

_Looking for you in the sky, part I_

Based on Vocaloid

The air was dusk with the brightening moon light in the deep black sky. The stars were silently making music with a flash of her light of their own. It was peaceful, quiet and obviously—calm. Everyone was asleep in their homes. To them, there was no war and nothing to be suspicious about. Everything was as it should forever and always be.

But what they never knew was that for many many years, there was a large cave wisely hidden far in the forest. It stayed hidden for as long as no one to ever noticed. In the maze of large trees and thick earth at the end of the forest. There was the hidden cave, it lead to an underground passage in a hue blue lightened space.

In there, there were tall sharp rock pillars around three crumbled high tower like flat surfaced grounds one after another, from a small diameter to a large one. If you looked down at the far ground from up high, all there was was darkness with an endless end to it—just like an abyss to hell.

If you observed very closely, you would see a man bending down to pick up an orange mask of his he dropped after walking out of the shadows. His poor body was weak and ill, he was limping slightly. During that second, he tried to recall his past.

_A dragon's claw directly attacking in shadow pasted on the wall of the cavern. A bloody body eaten and beaten to the ground's dirt. From afar, a large demon with points and a thick tail, his body was made of sand itself and it was painted with blue strays and twirls. It's eyes showed anger, unsatisfied and hunger. And then, the body on the dirt's hand covered in blood._

Back to the present, his past ruined him and especially his year long plans. That night was horrid and unacceptable. Never in his life he failed his own desire, he was embarrassed of himself. He never forgave such failure of his.

And so, the man stood straight up staring up high at the empty space. Then, he slowly put on his mask. He knew what he had to do now and he would make sure that it would be a pure success once more without any interruption and failure as to before. He wouldn't let himself make the same mistake again. He would get what he wanted his whole life. What he wants, gets it.

So, taking a step forward to the edge of the round tower liked earth, he finally spoke.

"I accept."

* * *

On a bright and sunny day in Konoha, a blond woman walked down around the village with her hands placed on her nine months growing belly. Her hazel eyes showed happiness for her darling soon-to-come baby. Oh, the joy she received when she first found out she was pregnant for her birthday present. There was nothing else she could ever wanted more until a certain accident recently happened.

The thought of that recent event broke her heart, her smile fell. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad in such terrible situation. It harshly affected her. Her husband gone for as long she would now live. But she knew she couldn't be depressed forever, her sadness was unhealthy for her and her child. So, she broke a smile and moved forward to the up-coming future. Since then, everything was perfectly well.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama?" a woman called out to the blond in surprise as she walked by. She waved a hand then gave her a soft smile. "What brings you here?"

Tsunade snapped her head out of her thoughts to search for the woman who called her. Turning her body around, her eyes sat on her childhood friend. Her childhood friend was a real beauty, to be honest. Her silky long raven hair passed down her upper back in a loose tie. Her midnight eyes reflected the sunlight and she was sweet in her own way, yet annoying and scary in another. She beamed.

"Mikoto!"

They both approached each other and started a little conversation after so many weeks since. To Tsunade's surprise, she noticed that Mikoto was holding a tiny baby in her arms. It was a boy. Knowing that her friend was doing well since the last time they spoked made her safe that she herself was ready to have the baby of her own. Then, unconsciously, her hand reached out for the sleeping baby boy, her trembling fingers reflected from her emotional feeling—nervousness and excitement.

The boy was like a football when her palm was flatly placed on it's head. Her thumb lightly rubbing his temple. But because of her sudden action, the baby's eyes fluttered open, his pure black orbs he inherited from his mother pointed directly to her own hazel irises. His face lightened when he saw the colour of Tsunade's hair, something he never saw in his family's head. He reached for since he wasn't able to get a hold of it, he started to whimper in discontent.

"Your hair must really be quite unusual to him," she giggled. "Well after all, the Uchihas have always lived together with black hair."

"Is that really so?" Tsunade laughed and slid a strand of her hair into the toddler's small hand. He playfully tugged it a couple of times and placed it in his mouth chewing it happily. "Now, who would this little guy be?"

"Sasuke. Say hello to the Hokage, darling."

Tsunade patted the top of his head smiling. Uchiha Sasuke. She was looking forward to the future now with her daughter and this little growing boy. She planted a kiss on his forehead and she rubbed her big belly using her other hand.

She wanted the best for these two children.

"Sasuke," Tsunade softly spoke lowly. "Please take good care of her. I hope for you both to be the best of friends just like your mother and I when we were younger."

"That's right," Mikoto whispered in return. "We won't let you down, Tsunade-sama. Right, Sasuke-chan?"

"Thank you, Mikoto."

The raven haired woman blinked for a minute and looked back up at her childhood friend from Sasuke. Something bothered her all of the sudden at the word _her_, so she didn't hesistate to ask a question.

"Wait, did you get your mother's intuition for your baby's gender?" she grinned.

Said woman nodded and grinned back. "I planned to name her Sakura, like my husband always wanted and loved. A baby girl and the Sakura tree back home."

"He must really be a proud father." The Uchiha giggled.

The blond to-be-mother smiled in response. Starting today everything would turn out fine without any troubles at all. She was more than happy enough that she already wanted to give birth and that her mind went jumping with excitement. But mentally and physically, Mikoto beat her to it.

"Ahhh, if they happen to fall in love with eachother and then start going out and then get married," Mikoto's eyes sparkled and the aura around her gave Tsunade shivers at her little creepy moment. "I will be happiest mother around! Sasuke-chan, you _must_ fall in love with Sakura-chan okay?"

Tsunade sweatdropped, she wouldn't mind if that would really happen. But to be honest, they wouldn't know since they couldn't see the future. Suddenly, something snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt her belly burst and burned, she felt liquid spilling and leaking down her legs. So she bent down and held her tummy. Her baby, Sakura, was coming.

"Tsunade-sama!" the woman approached and leaned down to her with a hand on her back. "Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?"

"Baby..." she panted heavily, gripping her shirt over her pregnant belly. "My water..."

Mikoto panicked a bit and called out her husband to help her. She couldn't help but call and call after him since she couldn't carry Tsunade to their home right behind her with a baby in her hands, could she? She called for her husband, Fugaku, once more yelling to the top of her soring lungs.

When Fugaku came, he was sweating fom running from the estate and nervously panted. Hearing his wife yelling after him, he thought that Mikoto found out that he was finishing his crosswords puzzles instead of taking care of Sasuke with her.

"Fugaku, please help me to the house. Quick!" his wife shouted.

Fugaku couldn't help but tilt his head to the side with his brows knitted in confusion. He was quite a slightly dense loving man. He didn't understood what was going on when he saw Tsunade on her knees madly gasping.

"Why?"

Mikoto love seeing this cute side of him, but this was no time to be mesmerized by his it. She had to help her best friend.

"Tsunade-sama's water broke!"

"Um, would you like me to get another glass of water then?"

"JUST HELP ME HERE!"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, you're almost there." Mikoto responded to her screams. "Just one more push then your done. Now, push!"

Tsunade screamed loudly to the top of her lungs gripping the sheats beneath her body. She knew that Mikoto and Fugaku could see her baby's head. But she was too exhausted to push any further, she was loosing her breaths.

"I can't.. I can't..." she huffed.

"Yes, you can. Now shut up, quit trying to give up and push!"

And so, Tsunade did as she was told. She gave one more push with such powerful scream loud enough to be heard in the village. Just when the baby came out of her vagina, she heard a high-pitched cry. Sakura, Sakura was finally born. The blond broke a weak smile and she was somehow far too exhausted than any other women giving birth. Her eyes were becoming heavy that she needed to sleep, she slowly closed her tiring eyes.

"Look, look, it's Sakura-chan," Mikoto stroke Sakura's pink hair. "She's so beautiful, don't you think?"

She whispered to the baby softly while Fugaku checked Tsunade's condition. When he stared at her sleeping form on the bed, he noticed something a little off. He leaned his ear by her mouth and his eyes snapped wide in shock. His mouth became dry, his body trembled in fear, his voice wouldn't come out for that mere second.

"Mikoto..." he spoke.

"Yes?" she happily turned her head away from the baby to smile at her husband.

"Tsunade's—" he swallowed a lump in his throat. "—not breathing..."

* * *

***A/N: And so, what do you think? The first chapter would've been better... But I lost it so I had to redo the whole thing which made it.. bleghh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SYNCHRONICITY I**

_Looking for you in the sky, part II_

Based on Vocaloid

_"Tsunade-sama, you're almost there." Mikoto responded to her screams. "Just one more push then your done. Now, push!"_

_Tsunade screamed loudly to the top of her lungs gripping the sheats beneath her body. She knew that Mikoto and Fugaku could see her baby's head. But she was too exhausted to push any further, she was loosing her breaths._

_"I can't.. I can't..." she huffed._

_"Yes, you can. Now shut up, quit trying to give up and push!"_

_And so, Tsunade did as she was told. She gave one more push with such powerful scream loud enough to be heard in the village. Just when the baby came out of her vagina, she heard a high-pitched cry. Sakura, Sakura was finally born. The blond broke a weak smile and she was somehow far too exhausted than any other women giving birth. Her eyes were becoming heavy that she needed to sleep, she slowly closed her tiring eyes._

_"Look, look, it's Sakura-chan," Mikoto stroke Sakura's pink hair. "She's so beautiful, don't you think?"_

_She whispered to the baby softly while Fugaku checked Tsunade's condition. When he stared at her sleeping form on the bed, he noticed something a little off. He leaned his ear by her mouth and his eyes snapped wide in shock. His mouth became dry, his body trembled in fear, his voice wouldn't come out for that mere second._

_"Mikoto..." he spoke._

_"Yes?" she happily turned her head away from the baby to smile at her husband._

_"Tsunade's__—__" he swallowed a lump in his throat. "__—__not breathing..."_

* * *

Mikoto's eyes widen, shock came over her making her body shook in slight fear. She landed her eyes over Tsunade laying still on the queen sized bed of the guest room then to Sakura and back to her mother. Imagining the fact of her closest friend be dead in front of her eyes tore her dropped heart. Her grip tightened onto the baby as tears started building.

"What do you mean she's not breathing!" she yelled making the little child in her arms burst out crying.

Fugaku stayed silent for a moment then sat on his knees to hold up one of Tsunade's wrists to press his index and middle fingers on to her pulse then next on the pulse of her neck. Sadly, he didn't felt any beating at at all since he realized that she haven't been breathing either. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself back up to respond to his wife.

"I didn't feel a pulse anywhere," his bangs shadowed his eyes as he spoke.

"NO!" the raven haired woman cried. She couldn't believe it_—_she _wouldn't _believe it. Tsunade couldn't die like this. She couldn't leave Sakura when she's just a new born. "It can't be! What about Sakura? What will happen to her?"

She heavily grasped for air before hushing the baby to sleep. Then continued, her tears burning her flushed cheeks. "She doesn't have any other relatives, even her father's gone!"

Her husband's lips pressed together into a straight line and thought about Sakura's future situation. One thing's for sure, he didn't trust anyone to look after her one bit and Mikoto should have already known that already. When he told her just now, they were completely at loss. Then, what were they going to do? They couldn't abandon a child just like that, especially the Haruno's kid.

Mikoto thought about an adoption, but she had forgotten what Fugaku had just told her that he didn't trust anyone to look after the toddler nor taking care of her loud and clear. He didn't want any stranger touching her.

The room echoed some ticking from the small alarm clock in the room. How many minutes has it passed since Sakura was born? It felt like hours or maybe even days with all the crazy stress in their hands. Then the wife finally spoke.

"But, Sakura would be_—_" suddenly, Fugaku interrupted her.

"Would you..." his voice was low but strong. He wanted to make this a right decision, but it would all depend on Mikoto herself. "Would you like us to take care of her in her parent's place instead?"

To the woman's surprise, she couldn't believe what the man was saying. Her thin brows wrinkled her forehead. It was completely and very unexpected that she had forgotten how to breathe. At first, she never thought about raising Sakura since they have Sasuke. But it was an incredible idea. Sakura didn't need to be adopted by unknown men or women, her husband wouldn't complain nor be against it. But just in case, she had to make sure.

"You won't mind..?" she spoke softly and carefully. It surprised her even more when she saw a smile krept into Fugaku's lips.

"Of course," he replied. "after all, the Harunos has taken good care of us for all these years, right?"

That's right. For many generations, the Harunos has always taken care of the Uchihas. And since all the Harunos are now deceased, its time for the famous family to take care of the last Haruno from then on. Mikoto beaned.

"Then, we shall return the favour."

"That's right."

The female Uchiha happily held up Sakura in the air, her hands under the kid's under arms after kissing it's tiny head and smiled until it reached her eyes. It was time to make Tsunade proud for giving birth to this wonderful girl and to show her that her effort weren't a waste.

"Sakura-chan, welcome to the family," she said. "We'll make sure you grow up strong and healthy along with Sasuke-chan."

Fugaku walked right up beside his wife and patted the child's head when she was back into the woman's arms. The feeling of raising another new born tingled his stomach with confident and excitement. This would be an interesting experienced for the married couple. A new member to the family as a Haruno.

"Here's a little something for you," he pulled out of his yukata two charms of a jeweled cherry blossom. He placed one into the baby's hand having her clutch it tightly in her sleep. "I'll give the other to Sasuke later, when I'll get into his room."

* * *

Later that night, in the undergrounds, the place was quiet. Light tapping sounds of shoes walking along the hall echoed and bounced around by the long walls. Those slow tapping sounds were made by a young man, his hair in a colour of gray and tied in a low slightly spiked hair. His black eyes behind his glasses. He held a tray filled with different kind of medicines and medications.

Stopping in front of a certain door, he knocked first to have his patient aware of his appearence before twisting the knob to enter having the door creaked open as he got in closing it behind him.

Loud coughs filled the room. The man with the glasses's patient was dangerously ill. The young man settled down the tray by the bed to rub his patient's back under his very long hair. Just because the patient's skin was pale didn't mean that he got it when he was sick. No, he was born that way. There was purple marks around his snake like dirty yellow eyes half way down towards the point of his nose. And his long tongue slightly stretched than normal.

"Are you alright," the so called doctor asked his illed patient. "Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru panted heavily from his coughing since long before. He snapped after coughing some more roughly.

"Do I look alright to you?" he hissed as blood spilled out of his lips. "Kabuto."

"Well then," Kabuto straightened himself to reply with a smirk in his lips. "I'm sure you'll be alright after i give the classified report."

The snake man's head turned to his doctor. Sweat travelled his temple to his chin. He wished to be cured as soon as possible. So in any case he were to be _nice _other than impatient, this better be some good news instead to have his time waste.

"What is it?" he said.

"Well it seems like that Madara-san's been suffering in thought lately." Kabuto lifted both his shoulders and hands giving Orochimaru a shrug in amusement.

"Get to the point!"

There was a long pregnant silence in the room. Then the young man's voice broke it off.

"He has accepted the deal." He smirked.

* * *

***A/N: Ah, just in case you're wondering. Sadly, Itachi's not in this story, I was just going through the story of Vocaloid when I first made this.**


End file.
